


A Moment's Rest

by TheScottRyder



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 16:02:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22258906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheScottRyder/pseuds/TheScottRyder
Summary: A little love for our favorite turians and their respective leaders~
Relationships: Male Shepard/Garrus Vakarian, Vetra Nyx/Male Ryder | Scott
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	1. Pillow Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Scott & Vetra.  
> Prompt: 22. ‘Leaning their head on a friend’s shoulder tiredly.’

* * *

“Remind me to send a message back to the Milky Way and tell them how lucky they are to not have Remnant Architects,” Scott mumbles, arms folded over his chest as he listens to the gentle hum of the shuttle around him. Vetra just glances over from the seat beside him, her mandibles twitching in amusement, but Scott can tell that she’s as probably as exhausted as he is right now.

“True, but they did have thresher maws,” Vetra points out helpfully, and Scott just grunts softly in lieu of an actual reply. Too tired. Also his head kinda hurts. Too many charges, probably. “The architects aren’t much better, but at least they don’t spit acid at us.”

“Well, I just decided that I hate them both,” Scott says, trying and failing to stifle a long yawn. That wasn’t the first Architect that they’d fought, probably wouldn’t be the last either, but fighting those massive Remnant just didn’t seem to get any easier even with experience, and that was their third one.

“Agreed,” is all Vetra manages to get out before she takes a slow, wheezing breath, probably the equivalent of a turian yawn if Scott had to guess, and then she shoots him an accusing look. He smiles up at her, knowing exactly what that halfhearted glare meant.He’d been getting it from Sara all his life.

“Hey, it’s not my fault yawns are contagious,” Scott says, and Vetra just narrows her eyes at him before she suddenly leans over, settling her bony cheek against the top of his head. “So is this my punishment? Being your pillow?”

“Hush, Scott. You’re a pillow and good pillows don’t speak.” Vetra replies, and Scott wouldn’t argue with her even if he had the energy. He just shifts his own head a little so that he can lay it against Vetra’s shoulder, and between their armor and the turian’s natural plating it’s not the most comfortable surface he’s ever rested on, but they’re both exhausted and it was better than trying to nap while sitting upright in their seats. He didn’t mind some of kinky things but a neck wasn’t on that list.

Eventually Scott closes his eyes, listening to Vetra’s steady breathing near his ears for a few long moments, and opens one eye when he feels a sudden stroke against his hair, like Vetra’s mandible had just twitched again. “Wait, now I have to ask, Scott.. What’s ‘pillow talk’?”

It’s unexpected enough to make him laugh and Vetra lets out a soft grumble, mistaking his surprise for mockery, and she roughly nuzzles her face against his head to mess his hair up even more. 

It earns her a hard poke to the side that has her sitting up long enough for Scott to smooth his hair down again, but then they both go right back to leaning on each other, passing the time with short explanations and other silly questions before the hum of the shuttle and the comfort of a friend’s warmth lulls them both into a peaceful sleep.

* * *


	2. Resting Foreheads

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Shepard & Garrus.  
> Prompt: 41. ‘Resting foreheads together.’

* * *

It’s a difficult thing, feeling scared and not being able to show it, but there’s so much riding on this, so many eyes on them, and showing fear is something that Shepard just can’t afford to do. He’s their symbol against the Reapers whether he wants to be or not, the beacon that the entire galaxy is looking to right now. They all seem to think: What does it say about their odds if Commander Shepard himself is scared?

But there’s usually some kind of relief to all that pressure, and right now it’s the fact that Shepard doesn’t need to wear the stoic mask in front of his friends. They all know the score, and most of them feel the exact same way that he does so they don’t have to hide their fears, not from him, not from each other, and it gives Shepard strength to know he has such dependable companions charging into battle with him.

Garrus is one of those pillars of strength that the Commander needs, and Shepard briefly wonders how he’d feel marching into this fight without the faithful turian by his side. He doesn’t like the thought. He needs his best friend, now more than ever.

Garrus has been through it all with him since the beginning, from Saren and Sovereign, to the Collectors and Cerberus, and now, finally, to the Reapers. After everything else they’ve fought and bled against it just feels right, knowing that Garrus will be with him until the end, no matter what that might mean for them and the rest of the galaxy.

“There’s no Shepard without Vakarian,” Shepard says to him, and damned if he doesn’t meant it with every fiber of his being. “so you’d better remember to duck.”

“Sorry, turians don’t know how. But I’ll improvise,” Garrus replies, only half-joking, but it still makes Shepard smile. Nice to know they could still be smartasses with each other even when all the worlds were at stake. A little familiarity in the chaos was probably what they both need. “And Shepard.. Forgive the insubordination, but this old friend has an order for you: Go out there and give them Hell. You were born to do this.”

There’s a moment where time seems to freeze between them before they‘re both leaning in, and suddenly Garrus is resting his forehead against Shepard’s. It’s an almost unexpected but welcomed moment of unison between the pair of them, and neither feels that they need to address or dwell it right now. They just know that they both need it.

“Goodbye, Garrus.” Shepard says, his eyes closing briefly as he tries to hold onto this moment of peace. “And if I’m up there in that bar and you’re not, I’ll be looking down. I’ll always have your back.”

“I know. I’m with you until the end,” Garrus replies, and Shepard swears he feels him give his head a light nuzzle before the turian draws back, clasping Shepard’s shoulder with a determined shine to his eyes. Shepard doesn’t know if both of them are going to make it through this or not but he knows they’re going to try their hardest.

After all, there was so much more that still needed to be said.

* * *


End file.
